


Not Joking

by Jemima_Puddleduck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Invasion of Privacy, John is Not Amused, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sharing a Shower, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Showering Togther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemima_Puddleduck/pseuds/Jemima_Puddleduck
Summary: John steals Sherlock's shower, and he isn't amused. Johnlock - friends to lovers





	

John trudged wearily up the stairs to 221B, his shoulders hunched with exhaustion. He'd been worn down by the unending line of children with snotty noses parading through his office. When he walked through the flat he saw Sherlock, poised over an experiment. The test tube fizzed with a viscous green liquid and Sherlock stared at it intensely. John watched as his glistening, excited eyes focused on the bubbles. 

John offered a word of greeting but it fell on deaf ears, the detective ignoring him as if he was mere background noise. He continued down the hall, leaving his friend to it, and ducked into the bathroom. 

"I was about to go for a shower." Sherlock looked up, frowning. 

John sighed a little, he'd seen enough petulant children today and wasn't ready to deal with another one. "You were too busy with your experiment, it's my turn."  

"Well, if you're going to be like that, I might just get in with you." Sherlock replied sulkily. 

John tried to push away the image that was suddenly circling his mind. Instead, he laughed heartily. "No you won't." 

\---------------------

John took no time in peeling off his dirty clothes and casting them aside. He made sure their temperamental shower was the right temperature before stepping in. The pleasantly warm water flowed soothingly over his exhausted muscles and rinsed away any traces of his difficult day. It was just what the doctor ordered, and he felt his mood lightening the longer he stood under the spray. The exhaustion lifted and soon his grumpy, snappy attitude had been washed down the plug hole. 

He didn't notice when the door pushed open and Sherlock walked in. He had his eyes firmly closed against the spray and he was humming contentedly to himself, completely unawares as Sherlock undressed behind him. His eyes snapped open when he felt a presence in the shower behind him. Reflexively, he spun around and almost head butted Sherlock. 

"I wasn't joking." He said simply, reaching for the soap.

"Get out of my shower! What the hell do you think you're doing?" John raged, going bright red. He was trying not to look down, keeping his thoughts far away from the fact that his flat mate was standing naked in front of him. 

"Our shower John." Sherlock corrected him as he covered himself in suds. "We do share this flat you know."

John was trying to ignore the slight smirk on Sherlock's face and he reproachfully batted away any thought that suggested he might actually want this. He was married to his work after all, this was just for convenience. John convinced himself he didn't want it either. Why would he like his flatmate in that way? He was straight. Of course he was. 

"Yes we share the shower, but not at the same time Sherlock! Do you have any idea of privacy or personal space?" John shouted, his inner confusion at the situation coming out in anger. 

Sherlock was unfazed, and simply put his slick hands on John's soaking shoulders. John's breath hitched in his throat involuntarily at the contact and before he knew it, he was being spun around so Sherlock could get the full force of the spray. When his back was turned, John found himself admiring Sherlock's toned physique. Though he was stick-thin, he still had impressive muscle. His arms rippled as he deftly rinsed the soap away. John's eyes drifted downwards for a moment,  before he chastised himself for letting his guard down. 

Sherlock turned back to face a flustered John. His hair was soaking and stuck to his face, and the water droplets flowed freely over his chest. Their gazes locked, and Sherlock's eyes were practically smouldering. John was thrown as he felt himself under the same intense stare the detective had given his experiment just minutes before. He wanted desperately to look away, to break contact and stop whatever was happening between them, but he couldn't look down either. Suddenly the roaring water was too loud and John knew something had to give. He broke the stare and made to get out, but before he knew it, Sherlock's hands were cupping his face, pulling him back gently. 

"Wha..." John started, but his question was abruptly cut off by the sensation of Sherlock's lips on his own. 

John made a strangled noise of shock somewhere in his throat, and Sherlock pulled back. He looked down at John with vague concern on his face, surveying his reaction and hoping he was okay with this sudden new development. It was at that moment that it all finally clicked into place for John. He softened as he watched Sherlock's child-like expression, anxiously waiting for his reaction. 

The thought hit him with full force and clarity. He wanted this. He wanted it desperately. He'd never imagined any of this would ever really happen, so the idea had been pushed away and neglected. He'd wanted Sherlock for so long, whether he'd realised it or not, and he wasn't going to miss his chance. 

Wrapping his arms loosely around Sherlock's neck, he pulled him down for another kiss. This time it was long and sensual, hands roaming the bodies they'd been longing to explore, feeling each other's skin, slick and wet under the hot water. When they pulled away to breathe, they rested their foreheads together, taking gulping breaths of air in shock and relief. The spray was relentless on their heads, but they ignored it, preoccupied with the life changing kiss that had just taken place. 

"I told you I wasn't joking." Sherlock laughed breathlessly. John chuckled fondly and went in for another kiss.


End file.
